The Boy Who Dared to Live Life LOUD
by Tyesteban- Lucifer's Husband
Summary: 2p!Spain fic. Human AU. No summary. Rated T for some rude behavior and rude humor. Read/Review. Most important: ENJOY
1. The Weird Boy

Santiago was not considered "normal" by anyone, and he didn't care, although it got lonely sometimes. All he did was push down the bile called emotions and moved forward. That is actually where the story begins. Sounds strange, huh? Well, this is his life, not mine or yours, now let's digress.

(_Thoughts of characters_, **Emphasis**, _**Flirty**_, Something to remember.)

00110110000101001010001000101011111101

"Oof!" Went the boy who ran into Santiago. "Ouchie," he whined when he fell, hard, to the ground!

He made no excuses, he cared not of a weakling who fell so easily, "Move the Hell out of the way, brat."

A glare came from the boy who held no fear, to the interest of Santiago. "If you weren't takin' up the whole damn street, this wouldn't've happened!" The boy stood up quicker than one would have expected from his looks.

Santiago noticed this; the boy had scruffy short hair, but long enough to confuse him for a girl. The hair was horribly dyed, black at the bottom and shades of red and light brown in different places at the top. He wore a pair of simple, black glasses he wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. The boy wore tattered, ragged, loose fitting clothes. An over-sized red shirt with the Harley symbol on it, and his pants were obviously too big and barely being held up by a loose belt. The only thing that seemed new were his black sneakers that held no brand. Santiago also noticed the boy was sizing him up as if preparing to fight, as if he could take the man! _So unappealing to the eye, uck._

He was right though, the boy was sizing him up, prepared to defend himself to the end! It was how it was, and always had been, but he didn't care. What he saw did intimidate him, but only a little bit; the man had messy black hair but on part of his bangs/hair was white? _Pffffft, skunk head._ He had olive green eyes, _mmmm olives_, which seemed hollow and even void of life as they bored into him, _oh please, self, stop trembling! _The man was built and perfectly proportional, unlike most men who looked gross. The man, although built, was not extremely muscular. He wore sophisticated clothing and everything looked clean and/or new. The man sported a visible hickey, or bruise, on his neck. It was obvious he held no shame, but much pride.

"Enjoying the view?" Santiago spit venomously.

"I could ask you the same thing," a sly smile made nest on his face, "You looked _**entranced~**_."

All he could do was roll those cold eyes of his and resist the urge to hit this disgusting child in front of him. "Kid, I'd rather kill you than look at you anymore than I have to."

"Ha!" His laugh earned him a dumbfounded look from the older male. "You wouldn't! Besides, even if you would, it's not like I'm weak enough not to fight back." The boy smile turned genuine, "As long as I don't give up, and I fight, then my life was well lived, and I I fought to the end, well, that wouldn't be too bad."

Santiago stood staring at the boy, void of all emotion save for a slight confused look, though honestly, he was still extremely intimidating, but you can't live without taking risks! Without any other formalities, he started to walk away, but before getting to far out of earshot, he looked back and barked an ugly laugh as he screamed, "You can call me banshee, by the way." He ran off laughing a high pitched screech so loud it was a miracle that his glasses didn't break.

"Fucking freak."

00110110000101001010001000101011111101

Please Review. Thank you~


	2. The Angry Man

(_Thoughts of characters_, **Emphasis**, **_Flirty_**, Something to remember.)

00110110000101001010001000101011111101

Santiago continued his walk home with annoyed thoughts circling his mind. That **FREAK**. _I should have pummeled him into the dirt. Jail shouldn't worry me, I should have DESTROYED him. _

He mumbled to himself the whole way, eliciting strange looks from passerby's on the street. His anger was rising both dangerously fast and in intensity. Santiago could not stop fuming about the kid who showed no fear and blatantly mocked him, Santiago! All he wanted now was to find the kid and **beat** the life out of his small, frail body.

"I am going to rip his tongue out of that smart mouth he has!" He growled as he opened the door to his home, then sighed. Walking home, or anywhere, he would note and detail his surroundings as a way to entertain and calm himself, but he didn't notice or do any of that. It depressed him a bit. And all bad things get worse (according to Santi), so depression quickly escalated back to anger and hatred.

Anyone who knew him could vouch that this man could forever hold a grudge, even if it's over nothing. Once the hatred is placed, it is there forever, and now a new victim is caught in the vengeful eyes of an unstable Spaniard.

00110110000101001010001000101011111101

Yeah, that's all I got for today. If there's anything else you would like to see, or suggestions, or critiques (please critique), please review.


	3. Kid be Cray

(_Thoughts of characters_, **Emphasis**, _**Flirty**_, Something to remember.)

00110110000101001010001000101011111101

To Santiago's relief, his days as they usually would. Near two weeks passed and the man had no trouble come upon himself. Despite his claim for revenge, he did not actually wish to become the monster that people claimed him to be.

"Good," he sighed as another day **seemed** to be going well. He began his daily morning routine. The alarm struck four am, signaling that he should be done getting ready for his walk. The man wore a plain t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, he was ready in case he wanted to do small bits of jogging or running.

"Time to head out," he walked out his front door, locking it behind him, and made his way to his normal route. Foot falls echoed behind him, signalling a possible threat.

"Hey'yo," Santiago cringed and ground his teeth at the voice. "Up early, I see."

"Go away, kid, or I will rip your throat out," growls escaped his throat against his better judgement.

"It's not **kid**, it's **Banchee**, I already told you," the boy spoke lighteheartedly, and with no malice, somehow. It was obvious he chose not to hear the threat spoke to him. "Are you always so grumpy in the mornings? If so, ya' shouldn't be up at this time, ya' know?"

"**YOU ARE AN ANNOYING SHIT HEAD, GO AWAY!**"

"Shhhhhh, dude. You'll wake up the whole neighborhod," he laughed happily, "you're funny, ya' know?"

"Ya' know," Santiago mocked the kid's voice for a moment, "you shouldn't purposefully put yourself into situations where you could die."

00110110000101001010001000101011111101

Please help give me ideas uwu

Reviews please uwu


End file.
